The mystery on the web
by channy456
Summary: Sonny Monroe joined a website, then few weeks later she received some massages from a stalker named "runther605", can Chad help her?


**Hey guys this story is for swac twilight14's mystery contest….**

**I really hope I win….**

**I do not own swac**

**The mystery on the web**

**Sonny Monroe joined a website, then few weeks later she received some massages from a stalker named "runther605", can Chad help her?**

Sonny's POV

_Munroe0820 _ I put my username

_******* _I put my password

_Welcome back "Monroe0820"_

The screen said, you see I joined some online 'game', you can chat people from other places or countries

_Ding!_

I heard the computer ding I looked at the screen, "Littlemissy" chatted me

**Are you Sonny Monroe? **I can't tell him or her my identity, she might be some stalker

_No. I typed back_

**Yes u are!, oh my GOSH I'm ur bggest fan!, c ur username is Monroe (ur lst name) and 0820(ur b-day) **I smiled a little bit, then I heard the computer dinged again

**Oh my gosh I can't bliv it I'm chtting wid SONNY MONROE! **Wow she is a fan

_Just don't tell anyone k?_

**I would be asking for ur autograph but ur in LA :D**

_Where d u liv?_

**Philippines.**

_Really?, how old r u?_

**I'm 15 :D **

_Ur fun! So wats ur name?_ it took her a long time before she responds

**Cns ur my idol, Rebecca, but u can call me Becca or Becky, u choose :D**

_Wow, u have a really nice name, wait I'll just change my username. _ I entered and I clicked options then edit profile, from Monroe0820 to lilmssunshine, I smiled at my new username it reminds me of Chad- someone I know….

**Nice username ;), gotta go Sonny, bye! ** She send it to me and I smiled, I closed my laptop and left my room.

"Morning sweet pea" Mom said

"Morning mom" I smiled

"Sonny eat your breakfast, then go to work okay?" Mom said and I nodded, after breakfast I brushed my teeth then got a cab, 20 minutes later we arrived at the studio

"Hey Tawni" I said entering our dressing room

"Hey Sonny" she said smiling

"wow, your in a good mood today" I said

"yeah I got a date with N-someone"

"okay..?" I said

"I'm going to the cafeteria, you want something? " she said and I just shook my head. 20 minues later, after writing a new Check it out girls, the check it out girls meet the oh my gosh boys**(tis was swac twilight14's idea, it was supposed to be a sketch in our collaborated story "we seriously miss swac")**- back to me, after writing that sketch I decided to get some yogurt.

Walking inside the cafeteria, I saw Tawni and Nico in one table sharing one yogurt- wait Tawni. Nico. Sharing. YOGURT!

"TAWNI, NICO?" I said marchin up to them, making Tawni jump and dumping all the yogurt in Nico's face

"this isn't what it looks like" Nico said wiping his face

"What, that Tawni has a date with you and you and Tawni are on date right now?" I eyed them

"this is what it looks like" Tawni said and I squeak

"OH MY GOD, Deeds I need deeds!" I said sitting on the chair next to them

"wow you sounded like Tawni" Nico said and Tawni cleared her throat

"which is fabulous " Nico added

"Sonny I promise to tell you later, now get out cause I'm on a date" she said pushing the chair, man when Tawni's on a date she's strong!. I skipped out of the cafeteria and decided to log in to that website, but first, connection to the wireless internet connection here at the condor studios.

_Lilmssunshine_

Welcome back "_lilmssunshine"_

My phone vibrated, ohh someone sent me a massage and his or her name is runther605

**Hey**

_Hi_

**Don't walk while making a massage, you might trip ** my heart beat faster,

"How did?-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, my phone vibrated again

**I can c u **I look around, and no one was there

_Who r u?_

**Well, I'm not Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady nor Zora **well there goes my suspects

**I can c u Sonny, I know u 2 well, u lyk lyk Chad, u luv singing**

_Can u give me a clue…._

**I have brown eyes, black hair and u lyk me but as a frend **I know who it is

_Boy or girl_

**Dats my secret**

_Hayden?_

**Who dat?**

**Oh d guy u kissed!,no**

_James?_

**No! ** who can this be?

JOE JONAS!

**No… but were friends ;)**

_I give up_

**U cant give up, ur sonny u always fight back!**

_Wait, u r CHAD!_

**Really Sonny, am I really?**

_C ur using hs line!_

**Oh Sonny, stop making me laugh, lets say this, Chad is also a member of this website and I am driving HIM and YOU crazy ;) **this person is really getting on my nerves

_Just tell me who you r!_

**Dats 4 me 2 know and 4 u 2 find out, c whenever Sonny BYE! ** And with that she logged off. I gotta go find Chad.

Chad's POV

So y'all know the website that teens used to chat with other people?, well I became a member of it, yes CDC fans, CDC is addicted to some internet game.. or something. So I logged in on my account

_I'mfamous456_

_Welcome back I'mfamous456_

_Ding!_ The computer dinged, runther605 chatted me

**Hey Cooper!**

_I'm not Chad, tough that would be awesome, Chad is the greatest actor of his generation, his cute, smart and GREAT! _What? Can't help me I love myself, maybe this person loves me too

**And in love with Sonny (u forgot dat part) **

_I told u I'm not Chad!, and if I am I'm not in love wid Sonny _

**Really?, Chad really?, I can c u**

_Alright if u can c me, where am i?_

**In ur dressing room, sitting on your white lazy-boy ;) **wow stalker much?, I look around to find that I'm all alone, I stood up from my lazy-boy and looked around, maybe that stalker is here, I took one pillow from my sofa and opened my closet door and closed my eyes and started on slapping it, then I heard he computer dinged, then I ran quickly towards the table in front of the lazy-boy.

**I'm not in ur dressing rum cooper **

_Wer r u!_

**Its 4 me 2 know and 4 u 2 find out g2g Coops!, c u soon**

**PS: sonny's on her way so go tell her d truth! BYE! **And with that the person logged off, how could him or her do that?, suddenly there's a knock on my door, and when I opened it, an angel smiled- I meant Sonny smiled

"Hey" I smiled at her

"Hi Chad, listen-, can I come inside?" I nod and she passed me

"I know, you're a member…. Of that website" she said and I just nod sitting next to her

"So, can you please help me?"

"why?"

"well a person named runther605, chatted me earlier- actually Chatted us, I'm a little creep out because that person is somewhat following me…. Earlier that stranger chatted me saying that he or she can see me"

"you know what, that stranger can see me too" I said stretching my arm and resting it on the sofa's backrest, noticing mine and Sonny's position we awkwardly cleared our throat and moved far away from each other

"uhh" I cleared my throat again "Sonny, we have to team up and catch this person right?" I said

"right" she said standing up

"okay, later at lunch we will log in on our account, and if runther605 chatted us, we'll observe the people in the cafeteria" I said and walk her to my door

"Great plan, see you later Chad" she was about to leave but I stoped her

"Wait!"

"yes?"

"did runther605,told you that…. You know….that we like _like_ eachother?" my heart beat's increases, my palms began to sweat, my legs feel wiggly, why am I so nervous?

"Yes…. Actually " seriously why am I nervous!

"so what did you say?" stop shaking!

"no, I mean…..we don't like each other…that way…right?" Yes, no, MAYBE, I DON'T KNOW!

"I don't know, do we?"say YES, say YES!

"I'll see you later Chad" she said then walked out of my dressing room and I sigh, girls are so hard.

Sonny's POV

Cafeteria.

So me and Chad sat in one table, him holding his laptop and me holding my phone, we both look at each other and he nod, time to find out who "runther605" is.

I logged in on my account, and Chad did too, we waited a few minutes… I still can't forget the look on his face when he asked if that stranger asked me if I like him….. and I don't like him….do I ?.

_DING! _ I heard Chad's laptop ding and I saw my phone vibrated, me and Chad look around and no person in the cafeteria was smirking or looking at us, ugh!, who are YOU!

**Hey Channy, u 2 luk cute together in one table, but u will luk g8er in one table at a restaurant, if u 2 tell each othr that U 2LYK EACH OTHER!**

_We do not "luk cute" together in on one table!, especially at a restaurant!, AND WE DO NOT LYK EACH OTHER!_

**Oh Sonny….why so denial? XD**

_Stop ur annoying me!_ I looked around and saw no one in their laptop, I looked at 'chad and saw anger in his eyes, see this stranger is making us explode!

**Btw I'm not in the cafeteria,so don't look for me there**

_I D K! _then I logged out, I threw my phone at the table and saw Chad roll his eyes , I wonder why…

Chad's POV

I can't help it, but I'm seriously watching Sonny right now, she looks confused, SHE LOOKED CUTE!, but her brown eyes are still perfect, her hair is still shiny like mine, her lips are so juicy, sh can't really do anything without being cute, if a person like paps or fans asked m if who's the cutest- well second, cutest- person in the studio, I'll say Sonny, My Sonny

_DING!_ I woke up from my toughts and dive to see my message from thet stranger

**Hey Channy, u 2 luk cute together in one table, but u will luk g8er in one table at a restaurant, if u 2 tell each othr that U 2LYK EACH OTHER! ** Channy what the heck is that?

_I do not LYK SONNY _okay maybe I do, so?

**Coops, wat cha doin sitt'n there?, go ask her out! ** I look up to see Sonny looking around and before she could catch me looking at hr, I looked back at my laptop.

_Shut up!_

**Ohh Chaddy's Mad-dy ** I rolled my eyes, what the heck is Maddy?

_Maddy? WTH?_

**G2g ur gf's off line so byebye…but I'm still watchin u. **and with that she logged off, un believable!

"Sonny?" I looked up to her

"_SO RANDOM TO THE SET PLEASE NOW!_"

"later Chad"

She stood up and was about to run but I caught her wrist

"wait!"

"_THAT MEANS YOU, SONNY AND TAWNI!_"

"Chad, Marshall's in a hurry, so sorry I gotta go, tomorrow we'll do it" she said, she seriously nervous, I let go of her wrist and she nodded frantically and kissed me in the cheek then ran away, leaving me standing there not able to do anything

~the next day~

I'm facing back and fourth here in my dressing room, I think I'm going to ask Sonny out…. I hope she says yes

**Come to my dressing room-CDC**

**On my was-SAM**

**Oh and good morning to you to:D-SAM **I playfully rolled my eyes, she's so cute

**Haha, sorry, good morning !-CDC ** minutes later igot a reply

**Chad open your dressing room, I'm here, but since were texting each other I decided not to knock XD-SAM **I opened the door and smiled at her…

"I know your secret" I said pretending to know your secret

"what secret" she gasp "you mean?" she said and I nod, why am I nodding? I don't know why she gasp!

"Oh Chad, and do you….?" She asked and I just nod

"You like me too!" shoot!

"I mean… I …I "I can't believe it she like me!, wait why is she laughing

"why are you laughing?"

"because you fall for it" she said… what…? "you think telling me that you know my 'secret' will make me nervous, turns out you re the one nervous" she said between laughter's

"oh no one tricks Chad Dylan Cooper!" I said

"Chad wha- " I didn't let her finish her sentence, I pick her up and hugged her from behind and strted on spinning her, then I tripped on something and we both fell, so I got on top of her and started tickling her

"Chad… ahh, Chad STOP" she said between giggles

"NO ONE-" she cut me off

"tricks CDC I know, now get off of me" she said and I obeyed, she must have a head rush because she fell and I swiftly catch her, were just so caught up in the moment, she being under me… me looking deeply in her eyes, I started on leaning and she closed her eyes and I did the same…then we kissed **(I seriously imagine audiences saying "ohh" in this part) **she snaked her hands behind my neck and I lift her up making her stand and rested my hands on her tiny waist and we did nothing but kiss, until she broke it

"Wow" she said

"yeah wow" I'm blushing!

"I gotta go, thanks Chad…for that and the catching thing" she was about to leave but I closed the door

"one more thing"

"what?"

"Sonny will you go out with me?" say yes yes yes yes yes

She just stare at me for a second… oh my god she's going to say no… hen she smiled

"sure" she said and I was about to jump in happiness but I decided to play cool

"Cool then"

"Chad I can so read you, now go jump in happiness" she smirked but I did jump

"YES!" I jumped and I hugged her and she hugged back

Sonny's POV

Chad and I are officially dating… I can't wait to tell my mommy

Then my phone mooed, its an unknown number

**Hey Sonny, it "runther605" you and Chad are going out!, so I'm gong to reveal myself, come to the studio's main electricity's room and you two will see me there**

**Ps: I told you so **I smiled at the strangers text and let Chad read it and he lead the way

When we got there we can't believe who we saw

"Yyour Ruther605?" I asked and she nod

"Why?" Chad asked but it sounded like a whine

" I still don't know what you see in this guy" she laugh " and I did that to bring you two together "

"but Selena, why and how did you know?"

"like I said, I want you two to stop being so denial and admit that you liked each other, and I created the website so I know the people who used it" Selena smirked

"and my plan worked"

"but how can you see us?"Chad asked

"the new security camera" she said, after asking so many questions she answered them swiftly…, we all had a good laugh about it and we still chat on that certain website that made Chad ask me out

I love computers


End file.
